Anti
https://gridman.net/kaiju/#/antihttps://gridman.net/character/#/nazo, formerly credited as the , is a kaiju that appears in the anime series SSSS.GRIDMAN. During the tenth episode, Anti's obsession with defeating Gridman evolved into a desire to protect him. This, combined with Anti's own copy ability transformed Anti's kaiju form into a Gridman like Ultra form dubbed GridKnight by Max. Subtitle: https://twitter.com/trigger_inc/status/1055673188351303681 Personality As a human, Anti is quiet, rarely speaking. He is also very gluttonous, eating several plates of food in one sitting. Due to his nature, he also devours the food with no sense of table manners, devouring it all like an animal. Anti also questions his role, whether he is human or not. Since he is created solely to fight Gridman, Anti displays an irrational hatred for the Hyper Agent in both his human and kaiju forms. His hatred is so great, Anti will even attack a fellow kaiju if they stand between him and Gridman. He is also very loyal to Akane, persistently staying with her, and even protecting her during a forest fire, despite her callous and abusive response to his presence. However since his sole purpose is to fight Gridman, Anti would refuse to murder people just to fulfill her petty grudges. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Anti was created by Akane Shinjo, with the ability to learn from his opponent. In their first battle, Anti easily bested Gridman in battle. This was mainly because Yuta Hibiki believed Anti was a real person and found himself unable to fight. Despite the use of the Gridman Calibur, Gridman was defeated and vanished, leading Akane, Rikka Takarada, and Sho Utsumi believing Gridman was dead. However, Gridman survived and returned the next day, where he was challenged to a rematch by Anti. Through use of Max's weapon form, the Battle Tracto Max, they formed into Max Gridman and fought to a standstill, with each fighter hitting their limits simultaneously and Anti reverted to his human form. Akane threw her bento at his face in the next morning out of disappointment. He continued to stay outside of Akane's house, no matter what she would say, even throwing her phone onto him. Anti was ordered to kill the four man video podcast group Arcadia, but refused, only caring about killing Gridman. Instead, Akane created another kaiju for the job. When Gridman challenged the new monster, Anti attacked the two of them. After Max Gridman destroyed the new kaiju, Anti attempted to attack again, only for his time limit to expire, forcing him to resume his human form. Disappointed that the last of the Arcadia group was not dead, Akane threw her phone at him again. When Akane was caught in a forest fire, Anti appeared to get her to safety and gave her his scarf before going to fight Gridman. However, after the battle was lost, Akane threw his scarf away and it was lost in the destruction. Anti was sent to personally kill Yuta when Akane confirmed her suspicions of him being Gridman. On the way, he met Rikka, who decided to give him food and a bath at her house. He then went out to hunt Yuta and when he found his target, Anti attacked him without transforming. He was held back by Max and Calibur, who convinced him that Gridman was not around and that Yuta was just a human. Anti then went back to Akane, who threw her phone at him again Anti tried to get Gridman to fight him by going to Yuta's school and harrassing him. However, he was told that Gridman would come only if there was a kaiju around, so he left and stole Yuta's Special Dogs. When he was eating, Akane saw him and kicked him in the head, telling him not to be so loud at school when he demanded to be ordered to kill Gridman. Tired of waiting around, Anti broke into Akane's room and designed his own kaiju, Diriver, that Alexis then brought to life. Using it, Anti lured Gridman out. The plan was successful, with Gridman being joined with Sky Vitter and they combined into Sky Gridman. Anti, who was on the kaiju, transformed and was now capable of flight, copying Gridman once more. Despite the kaiju teaming up, Gridman and Sky Vitter defeat the two. In anger for him entering her room and creating a kaiju, Akane sent Alexis to punish Anti, who did so by taking his own buzzsaw and slashing his face with it. Bested, Anti could do nothing more but stumble away in pain. After this attack, Anti managed to get proper bandages and a gauze to cover up his injured eye, though he was left exhausted. He arrived at the Junk shop, asking for that girl, much to the surprise of the Neon Genesis Junior High Students. Rikka's Mother arrived, and served him a plate of food, after the human lookalike passed out from exhaustion. After leaving, Calibur reveals to Borr that he now has Anti's phone number. After Full Powered Gridman's fight, it is revealed Anti was watching the battle. With the appearance of the Bujack, Anti expected Gridman as usual, but his opponent did not appear. Anti then went to the Junk Shop, demanding the Neon Genesis Junior High Students to bring Gridman out, but they responded by telling him that Gridman was 'on vacation' because of that monster. Anti tried to kill it with his buzzsaw, but each of his attacks failed. After Bujack's defeat , he calls Calibur over the phone, demanding Gridman once more. Calibur told him that Gridman doesn't need to come and fight him because Anti is a living being with heart. Anti dismisses the claim, and instead states that he is a kaiju. Forms - Kaiju Form= Kaiju Form Ant's original/True form. He was a monster created to mimic and thus counter any ability of his opponent, specifically Gridman. :;Powers and Weapons * : Anti's specialty is the ability of intelligent thought and learning. * : Created as a counteract to Gridman, Akane proclaims that Anti can mimic his opponents' abilities in an instant. **Retractable Claws: To counter the Gridman Calibur, Anti can utilize a pair of retractable claws. **Missiles: Anti gained the ability to generate a sort of mouth on his abdomen, using the teeth as missiles. Generated to counter Buster Gridman's missiles. When using this ability, his hands become yellow. **Thruster Legs: Anti can transform his legs into large thrusters to fly at high speeds. Generated to counter Sky Gridman. When using this ability, his hands become cyan. **Energy Bullets: Anti can fire a barrage of purple energy bullets from the yellow parts on his body. ***Energy Beam: Using the same mechanisms used for his energy bullets, he can charge and fire a large purple beam. ***Forehead Beam: Anti fires an energy beam out of the crystal on his forehead. *Acceleration: Anti can run at incredible speeds, doing so as part of his attacks or disorienting his opponent. *Brute Strength: Anti's brute strength alone is able to keep up with the likes of Max Gridman and swing other kaiju around. It is not certain if this strength is part of his mimicry ability or his original level of power. AntiBlades.gif|Retractable Claws AntiMissiles.gif|Missiles AntiFlying.png|Thruster Legs AntiEnergyBolts.gif|Energy Bullets AntiFinalBeam.gif|Energy Beam AntiSpeed.gif|Acceleration AntiSwing.gif|Brute Strength AntiForeheadBeam.gif|Forehead Beam - GridKnight= GridKnight An evolution of Anti's Kaiju form. :;Powers and Weapons * Strength: Anti still seems to hold the brute strength of his original form. * Agility: Anti is very agile in this form, being able to make incredible leaps and even run on walls for a short period of time. * Energy Slash (Name Unknown): Anti charges his bracer and makes a circle of purple energy of his head, throwing it at his enemy and bifurcating them }} Weakness * Being created as a counterpart of Gridman, Anti is also bound to his own time limit. If he exceeds it, the cyan-colored gem on his forehead glows as he forcefully reverts to human form. It was later revealed that he can only transform into his kaiju form when ordered to by Akane or when he sees Gridman. Gallery AnimeAntiDesign.png AntiSil.png Anti.jpg AntiMessedUp.png Anti (Kaiju) (Episode 10) 01.JPG|Anti protecting Gridman Gridknight (Episode 10) 01.JPG|GridKnight's first appearance Trivia *Designer: Shinji Nishikawa *Anti is based on Shinobilar, a monster from Denkou Choujin Gridman who possess superhuman speed that can rival Gridman himself. Incidentally, both are the first kaiju to have their own sentience. Whereas Shinobilar died and revived with different weapons and fighting skills, Anti adapts most of Gridman's new fighting tactics and attacks per each battle. **Anti's ability to replicate Gridman's fighting prowess is probably based on Khan Knight, an unused concept of the original series that featured Takeshi Todo's initial alter-ego fighting against Gridman and being redeemed as Grid Knight. *As most of Akane's monsters are a fusion of Gridman and Ultra Kaiju, Anti has ribbed textures on his limbs (Zetton), born with the ability to adapt to his opponents' skills (Kyrieloid II) and has a pair of retractable claws on his right arm (Satanbizor). *The purple flame decoration on Anti's human form's parallels the Shattered Glass Rodimus' color scheme. **His handheld buzzsaw is based off Rodimus' replacement left hand, granted by the SG Ratchet after the original one was dismembered. *His Japanese subtitle cannot be accurately translated to English without losing some of its meaning, which is "going through thick and thin to attain one's objective" or "enduring unspeakable hardships for the sake of vengeance". *When Anti tries to adapt into Sky Gridman, netizens were quick to compare him to MSN-02 Zeong of Mobile Suit Gundam. References id:Anti Category:Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Human Lookalikes